The present invention relates to a treatment solution and a treatment method for reducing a copper oxide having enhanced adhesion to resins and, particularly, to a treatment solution and a treatment method for enhancing the adhesion of copper wires for an internal layer to a resin layer in the production of a multilayer printed-wiring board and enhancing the acid resistance of the copper wires for an internal layer.
In the production of the multilayer printed-wiring board, since the adhesion of the copper wires for an internal layer which are laminated on and bonded to the resin layer is weak when the surface of the copper wire is smooth, a layer of copper oxide such as copper (I) oxide or copper (II) oxide has been heretofore formed on the surface of the copper wire. Since this copper oxide layer has roughness on the surface, it exhibits a mechanical anchoring effect to the resin layer, and since the copper oxide layer has large chemical affinity for the resin layer, it exhibits significantly excellent adhesion to the resin layer.
However, the above copper oxide layer has poor acid resistance. For example, there occurs the phenomenon that the copper oxide layer bonded to the resin layer is dissolved by a hydrochloric acid solution for feeding a catalyst for electroless plating in the through hole plating step after the lamination and bonding step.
To prevent this phenomenon from occurring, copper wires for an internal layer which have adhesion and acid resistance are produced by reducing the copper oxide layer to copper. As the method for reducing the copper oxide layer, there are known a method in which the copper oxide layer is brought into contact with an alkali aqueous solution containing a reducing agent such as sodium borohydride or formalin (Japanese Patent Publication No. 8479/1989), a two-step method in which the copper oxide layer is dipped in sodium boroalkali and formalin successively (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 156479/1989), a method using dimethylamine borane as a reducing agent (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 176192/1986 and Japanese Patent Publication No. 50431/1991), a two-step method in which the copper oxide layer is dipped in dimethylamine borane and formalin successively (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 160564/1993) and the like.
However, the methods disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 8479/1989 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 156479/1989 have such problems that it is difficult to reduce the copper oxide layer to copper to a sufficient degree and that the treatment time and the treatment temperature must be severely restricted. The method using dimethylamine borane has the problem that a life of the treatment solution is not long because dimethylamine borane is easily decomposed. Further, reducing agents such as sodium borohydride and dimethylamine borane are expensive and interfere with a reduction in the costs for the reduction treatment.
The present invention has been invented under the above circumstances. It is the object of the present invention to provide a treatment solution and a treatment method for obtaining a copper material having excellent adhesion to resins and acid resistance.
The present invention has been completed by studying a treatment solution which can still reduce a copper oxide to copper despite a decrease in the concentration of dimethylamine borane and finding that there is a special relationship between an area to be treated (area of copper material having a copper oxide dipped in the treatment solution) and the minimum required amount of dimethylamine borane.
That is, the treatment solution of the present invention for reducing a copper oxide is a treatment solution for reducing a copper oxide formed on the surface of copper to copper, in which dimethylamine borane is contained in an amount of 0.3 to 2.0 g/L and the relationship yxe2x89xa70.232xxe2x88x920.185 holds between the concentration y (g/L) of dimethylamine borane and an area x (dm2/L) to be treated per unit solution amount.
Further, the treatment solution of the present invention for reducing a copper oxide is also a treatment solution for reducing a copper oxide formed on the surface of copper to copper, in which dimethylamine borane is contained in an amount of 0.15 to 2.0 g/L, 37% formalin is contained in an amount of 0.5 to 100 mL/L, the pH is 12 or more, and the relationship yxe2x89xa70.215xxe2x88x920.168 holds between the concentration y (g/L) of dimethylamine borane and an area x (dm2/L) to be treated per unit solution amount. A preferable embodiment of the treatment solution of the present invention is such that the relationship yxe2x89xa7xe2x88x920.106z+1.57 holds between the concentration y (g/L) of dimethylamine borane and the value z of the pH of the treatment solution.
The treatment method of the present invention for reducing a copper oxide is a treatment method for reducing a copper oxide formed on the surface of a copper material by oxidation to copper by dipping the copper material in the treatment solution, in which the treatment solution is prepared by adding dimethylamine borane to water in such a manner that the concentration of dimethylamine borane is 0.3 to 2.0 g/L and that the relationship yxe2x89xa70.232xxe2x88x920.185 holds between the concentration y (g/L) of dimethylamine borane and an area x (dm2/L) to be treated of the copper material per unit solution amount, and the addition of dimethylamine borane to water is carried out within 10 minutes before the dipping of the copper material having the copper oxide on the surface or after the dipping of the copper material.
Further, the treatment method of the present invention for reducing a copper oxide is also a treatment method for reducing a copper oxide formed on the surface of a copper material by oxidation to copper by dipping the copper material in the treatment solution, in which the treatment solution is prepared by adding dimethylamine borane to a base bath in such a manner that the concentration of dimethylamine borane is 0.15 to 2.0 g/L and that the relationship yxe2x89xa70.215xxe2x88x920.168 holds between the concentration y (g/L) of dimethylamine borane and an area x (dm2/L) to be treated of the copper material per unit solution amount; the base bath contains 0.5 to 100 mL/L of 37% formalin; the pH is 12 or more; the addition of dimethylamine borane to the base bath is carried out within 10 minutes before the dipping of the copper material having the copper oxide on the surface or after the dipping of the copper material; and the relationship yxe2x89xa7xe2x88x920.106z+1.57 holds between the concentration y (g/L) of dimethylamine borane and the value z of the pH of the treatment solution.
The treatment solution of the present invention contains expensive dimethylamine borane in a less amount than conventional treatment solutions. Particularly, since the minimum required amount of dimethylamine borane decreases along with an increase in the area to be treated, the costs required for reducing the copper oxide to copper can be decreased. Further, in the treatment method for reducing the copper oxide to copper, a decrease in the costs for the treatment by decreasing the amount of expensive dimethylamine borane to be added can be achieved, and an increase in the costs for the treatment can be prevented by preventing a reduction in the useful life of the treatment solution by decomposition of dimethylamine borane.
[First Embodiment of Treatment Solution]
The treatment solution of the present invention for reducing a copper oxide is an aqueous solution which contains dimethylamine borane in an amount of 0.3 to 2.0 g/L and for which the relationship yxe2x89xa70.232xxe2x88x920.185 holds between the concentration y (g/L) of dimethylamine borane and an area x (dm2/L) to be treated per unit treatment solution amount. Thus, the treatment solution of the present invention is based on the special relationship that the minimum required amount of dimethylamine borane decreases along with an increase in the area to be treated.
When the concentration of dimethylamine borane in the treatment solution is lower than 0.3 g/L or does not satisfy the above relationship yxe2x89xa70.232xxe2x88x920.185, a reduction does not occur at all or does not fully proceed disadvantageously. On the other hand, when the concentration of dimethylamine borane in the treatment solution is higher than 2.0 g/L, a further effect caused by the addition of dimethylamine borane cannot be obtained and, what is worse, the costs are increased by an increase in the amount of expensive dimethylamine borane added disadvantageously.
When a copper oxide such as copper (I) oxide or copper (II) oxide is reduced to copper by using the treatment solution of the present invention, the temperature of the treatment solution is not particularly limited. For example, when the area to be treated on the substrate is 1 dm2/L and 1.0 g/L of dimethylamine borane is added, the temperature of the treatment solution can be set to be in the range of 25 to 60xc2x0 C., and the treatment (dipping) time can be set to be 2 to 6 minutes.
[Second Embodiment of Treatment Solution]
The treatment solution of the present invention for reducing a copper oxide is an aqueous solution which contains dimethylamine borane in an amount of at least 0.15 to 2.0 g/L and 37% formalin in an amount of 0.5 to 100 mL/L and has a pH of at least 12 and for which the relationship yxe2x89xa70.215xxe2x88x920.168 holds between the concentration y (g/L) of dimethylamine borane and an area x (dm2/L) to be treated per unit solution amount. Thus, the treatment solution of the present invention is based on the special relationship that the minimum required amount of dimethylamine borane decreases along with an increase in the area to be treated. It is considered that the above special relationship holds because more copper is produced by reduction by dimethylamine borane as the area to be treated becomes larger and because the reduction reaction by formalin using the copper as a catalyst can therefore be carried out more efficiently.
When the concentration of dimethylamine borane in the treatment solution is lower than 0.15 g/L or does not satisfy the above relationship yxe2x89xa70.215xxe2x88x920.168, a reduction does not occur at all or does not fully proceed disadvantageously. On the other hand, when the concentration of dimethylamine borane in the treatment solution is higher than 2.0 g/L, a further effect caused by the addition of dimethylamine borane cannot be obtained and, what is worse, the costs are increased by an increase in the amount of expensive dimethylamine borane added disadvantageously.
When the concentration of 37% formalin in the treatment solution is lower than 0.5 mL/L, the reduction by formalin using the copper produced by reduction by dimethylamine borane as a catalyst does not fully proceed disadvantageously. On the other hand, when the concentration of 37% formalin is higher than 100 mL/L, the working environment deteriorates, and a further effect by an increase in the concentration cannot be obtained.
The pH of the treatment solution of the present invention can be adjusted by using sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, sodium phosphate or the like. When the pH is smaller than 12, the reduction does not occur at all or does not fully proceed disadvantageously. In the present invention, it is preferable that the relationship yxe2x89xa7xe2x88x920.106z+1.57 hold between the concentration y (g/L) of dimethylamine borane and the value z of the pH of the treatment bath.
When a copper oxide such as copper (I) oxide or copper (II) oxide is reduced to copper by using the treatment solution of the present invention, the temperature of the treatment solution is not particularly limited. For example, when the area to be treated on the substrate is 1 dm2/L and 1.0 g/L of dimethylamine borane is added, the temperature of the treatment solution can be set to be in the range of 25 to 65xc2x0 C., and the treatment (dipping) time can be set to be 1.5 to 4.5 minutes.
[First Embodiment of Treatment Method]
The treatment method of the present invention for reducing a copper oxide is a treatment method for reducing a copper oxide formed on the surface of a copper material by oxidation to copper by dipping the copper material in a treatment solution, and the treatment solution is the one prepared by adding dimethylamine borane to water in such a manner that the concentration of dimethylamine borane is 0.3 to 2.0 g/L and that the relationship yxe2x89xa70.232xxe2x88x920.185 holds between the concentration y (g/L) of dimethylamine borane and an area x (dm2/L) to be treated of the copper material per unit solution amount. The addition of dimethylamine borane to water in the preparation of the treatment solution is carried out within 10 minutes before the dipping of the copper material having the copper oxide on the surface or after the dipping of the copper material.
In the treatment method of the present invention, the dimethylamine borane added to water may be in the form of powder or an aqueous solution. When the time between the addition of dimethylamine borane to water and the dipping (reduction treatment) is long, dimethylamine borane decomposes, whereby the reduction does not occur at all or does not fully proceed disadvantageously.
Further, when the concentration of dimethylamine borane in the treatment solution used in the treatment method of the present invention is lower than 0.3 g/L or does not satisfy the above relationship yxe2x89xa70.232xxe2x88x920.185, the reduction does not occur at all or does not fully proceed disadvantageously. On the other hand, when the concentration of dimethylamine borane in the treatment solution is higher than 2.0 g/L, a further effect caused by the addition of dimethylamine borane cannot be obtained and, what is worse, the costs are increased by an increase in the amount of expensive dimethylamine borane used disadvantageously.
When a copper oxide (copper (I) oxide or copper (II) oxide) formed on the surface of a copper by oxidation is subjected to the treatment for reducing the copper oxide, the temperature of the treatment solution is not particularly limited. For example, when the area to be treated on the substrate is 1 dm2/L and 1.0 g/L of dimethylamine borane is added, the temperature of the treatment solution can be set to be in the range of 25 to 60xc2x0 C., and the treatment (dipping) time can be set to be 2 to 6 minutes. When the above concentration or the above relationship is no longer satisfied by consuming dimethylamine borane by the treatment, dimethylamine borane can be added as appropriate within 10 minutes before the dipping of the copper material or after the dipping of the copper material.
[Second Embodiment of Treatment Method]
The treatment method of the present invention for reducing a copper oxide is a treatment method for reducing a copper oxide formed on the surface of a copper material by oxidation to copper by dipping the copper material in a treatment solution, and the treatment solution is a treatment solution which has a dimethylamine borane concentration of at least 0.15 to 2.0 g/L, a 37% formalin concentration of 0.5 to 100 mL/L and a pH of at least 12 and for which the relationship yxe2x89xa70.215xxe2x88x920.168 holds between the concentration y (g/L) of dimethylamine borane and an area x (dm2/L) to be treated of the copper material per unit solution amount. The treatment solution is prepared by adding dimethylamine borane to a base bath containing 0.5 to 100 mL/L of 37% formalin and having a pH of 12 or more, and the addition of dimethylamine borane to the base bath is carried out within 10 minutes before the dipping of the copper material having the copper oxide on the surface or after the dipping of the copper material.
In the treatment method of the present invention, the dimethylamine borane added to the base bath may be in the form of powder or an aqueous solution. When the time between the addition of dimethylamine borane to the base bath and the dipping (reduction treatment) is long, dimethylamine borane decomposes, whereby the reduction does not occur at all or does not fully proceed disadvantageously.
Further, when the concentration of dimethylamine borane in the treatment solution used in the treatment method of the present invention is lower than 0.15 g/L or does not satisfy the above relationship yxe2x89xa70.215xxe2x88x920.168, the reduction does not occur at all or does not fully proceed disadvantageously. On the other hand, when the concentration of dimethylamine borane in the treatment solution is higher than 2.0 g/L, a further effect caused by the addition of dimethylamine borane cannot be obtained and, what is worse, the costs are increased by an increase in the amount of expensive dimethylamine borane used disadvantageously.
When the concentration of 37% formalin in the base bath (treatment solution) is lower than 0.5 mL/L, the reduction by formalin using the copper produced by reduction by dimethylamine borane as a catalyst does not fully proceed disadvantageously. On the other hand, when the concentration of 37% formalin is higher than 100 mL/L, the working environment deteriorates, and a further effect by an increase in the concentration cannot be obtained.
The pH of the base bath (treatment solution) of the present invention can be adjusted by using sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, sodium phosphate or the like. In the present invention, it is preferable that the relationship yxe2x89xa7xe2x88x920.106z+1.57 hold between the concentration y (g/L) of dimethylamine borane and the value z of the pH of the treatment bath. When the pH is smaller than 12, the reduction does not occur at all or does not fully proceed disadvantageously.
When a copper oxide (copper (I) oxide or copper (II) oxide) formed on the surface of a copper by oxidation is subjected to the treatment for reducing the copper oxide, the temperature of the treatment solution is not particularly limited. For example, when the area to be treated on the substrate is 1 dm2/L and 1.0 g/L of dimethylamine borane is added, the temperature of the treatment solution can be set to be in the range of 25 to 65xc2x0 C., and the treatment (dipping) time can be set to be 1.5 to 4.5 minutes. When the above concentration or the above relationship is no longer satisfied by consuming dimethylamine borane by the treatment, dimethylamine borane can be added as appropriate within 10 minutes before the dipping of the copper material or after the dipping of the copper material. Further, when formalin is consumed by the treatment and the pH is lowered, formalin is added as appropriate and sodium hydroxide or the like is also added as appropriate in order for the above condition to be satisfied.
Next, the present invention will be described in more detail with reference to specific examples.